


Putting Piers back together

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 69' El Camino, Carmel - Freeform, Cristobal, Jason USMC, M/M, Monterey, Nivanfield, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers' recovery post Lanshiang, Surfing, Teenage Piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: It would be entirely wrong to think that Chris Redfield is the only influence in Piers Nivans' life. Aside from his family there have been several others...... and one in particular.This first chapter is especially for Piers of 'RedfieldandNivans' on the occasion of his thirtieth birthday.  Happy birthday!





	1. A road not taken

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Piers' recovery post-Lanshiang. And the events, some eleven years earlier when Piers was only fifteen, that influenced it.
> 
> The time line moves around in this chapter, but that's just the way it came out. And it lets the story unfold as we follow Piers' memories back and forth.
> 
> Finally my apologies if you're a surfer. It's many years since I kicked back, my surfin' slang is probably a bit rusty! nimrod :))

**Fall, 2013:** Piers Nivans wasn't broken after Lanshiang. He was left in pieces. He'd been quarantined, analyzed and dissected; reduced to his base components. And when they'd finished dismantling him, the doctors had poked and probed those pieces. Looking for answers to questions they hadn't even properly formulated. And when they ran out of answers and questions to fit them, they put the pieces on an airplane and sent them back to where they'd come from. The BSAA NAB base in Williamsport, Pennsylvania. They were labeled 'Returned to Sender'. That of course was one Captain Chris Redfield, the man who'd found him. There were some vague instructions attached on how the pieces might best be re-assembled. But when you don't know how something works, how do you explain to someone else how to put it back together?

Chris Redfield wasn't sure he knew how to either. But he knew he would succeed. He owed it to Piers Nivans, he owed it to those that hadn't come home. And he owed it to himself, because he'd been broken after Lanshiang too. The one thing that had held him together after China was knowing that Piers was alive, barely perhaps, but still alive. Flesh, bone and 'unknown'. What was missing was the soul, the arrogance, the sassy looks, the petulance, the love. Flesh and bone would mend and grow, 'unknown' could be observed, worked with, or around. Chris wasn't worried about those pieces so much. He knew he had to concentrate on the glue that held them all together, Piers' soul, his personality. And being Chris he had a plan. And this plan, like all the others before it, was concise, not to say breathtakingly simple. He would love Piers, because, as he had belatedly realized, Piers Nivans had been in love with Christopher Redfield for a long, long time.

It would be a logical extension of the 'family' concept he had adopted in the BSAA and with Alpha SOU in particular. He already loved the guys on his team, in a caring, bonding sense, something paternal. Little wonder they sometimes called him Dadfield. Now he would take that love to the next level, the physical as well as the mental. He didn't underestimate the scale of the task ahead. Not just for Piers, but for himself. He was trying to take Piers back to a mental state where he had been 6 months before. Chris realized his own journey would be life changing. But it was his plan, and he would see it through for both their sakes. Because he loved Piers, and because he needed fixing as well.

****************************

**June 2002:** Carmel Beach, a beautiful summer's morning. The long Pacific swell hit the Californian coast with a thump and a shower of spray and white foam. A fresh offshore breeze was holding-up the small sets perfectly. They didn't offer the average surfer an extended ride, but at least you didn't have to wait long for the next one.

The fifteen year old boy with latte hair and hazel eyes took in the view. A lone surfer was working the northern end of the bay, below the golf links, out towards Arrowhead Point. He had a short, triple-skeg wing and was extracting the max out of the curls, working both the board and the water. Not for the first time, the boy cursed the old longboard he held under his left arm. It was longer than he was tall, with a single fin. Not ideal for these conditions, but it was the only board he had. Handed down, like so many other things in his family were. 'Make do with what you've got Piers!' he heard his father's voice in his head. 'Learn to adapt, improvise, overcome.' Piers swallowed hard, then ran into the sea, launched himself onto his board and started paddling hard to clear the white water.

The surfer raised a hand in friendly greeting and beckoned, he was agreeing to let Piers join him. He was a good few years older than Piers, short, regulation hair, probably blond, but now dark from being wet. As he paddled alongside, Piers noted the blues eyes and the freckles around the powerful chest and shoulders, the friendly grin and something else. The livid scars across the abdomen and thighs. Piers blinked, his mouth open. It wasn't the scar's appearance that had surprised him. Rather it was their incongruity on the young and vital body that he'd reacted to.

"Hi Buddy, I'm Jason..." he put out a strong hand, "....and you are?"

"P, Piers, Piers Nivans. Hope you don't mind me being here?"

"Hell no! I could use the company. People see my 'decorations'..." he pointed to his stomach, "....and they think I'm dangerous or somethin'. Ha! Well, I am sometimes." he winked at Piers. "Where'd you get that antique Malibu from? The Surfer's Museum up at Santa Cruz? Ha, ha, ha!"

Piers knew the little red-brick lighthouse well, "No, it was my fathers!" Piers sounded defensive.

"Respect Piers, just joshing'. But it's not the best board for around here. How tall are you? Five eight, five nine? You wanna' get a short board, a swallow or a battail."

"I know, but Pop says you have to adapt, overcome, use what you have."

"Ha! Sounds like another military man. Well, things are different now, you have to have the right equipment for each operation. Here, let's swap." They exchanged boards and fastened their leashes. "You can get a taste of shock and awe, and I can pretend I'm in Hawaii Five-Oh."

"In what?"

"Sorry Buddy, like this ol' Mal, before your time. C'mon, let's catch us some waves....."

****************************

**Fall, 2013:** The memories came back to Piers every now and again. He'd loved the sea back then; Jason had taught him how to read it.....

"She's like a woman Piers." he'd said one day, whilst they lay drying off on the beach.

"Why?"

"How old are you Buddy? Ha, ha, you'll learn. Gotta' treat 'em both right, or they bite! Learn their ways, their moods. What you see on the surface isn't what's going on deep down."

.....And Jason _had_ taught him that endless summer. To read the waves, watch the weather, learn about the topography hidden below the dark blue surface and how it affected what you saw above. Piers learnt how to factor them all, the influence each had, their relative weighting, one against another. And his co-ordination had improved too, shifting his weight and posture in response to the movement of the board and just as importantly, the water below it. They were lessons that stood him in good stead in later years. When he'd discovered they applied just as much to sniping as they did to surfing.....

Some days when they met up, there had been no waves to ride. Piers had suggested, hesitantly, that they could go to the local rifle range instead. "Great idea buddy! Guess I should keep my eye in, and you can show me what you've got behind a scope."

Jason had watched Piers silently in admiration. The kid had just got on with the job, he didn't need much advice and he wasn't showing off either. Jason knew Piers was in his true element here. "Your Pa was right, you're a natural buddy. Much respect." He bowed down before Piers who went bright red with embarrassment......and just a little guilty pleasure.

.....Piers colored-up even at the recollection. But there was an underlying sense of shame too. What would Jason say if he knew Piers had now developed a deep fear of the sea? Perhaps, if he'd known the circumstances, he would have understood. Whatever, Piers knew he would have helped, just as he knew Chris would, if he knew. But Piers had developed a hard-shell that his fifteen year old self never had. Never admit a mistake, never show a weakness. Hide them, camouflage them, like a true sniper would.

****************************

**June, 2002:** It wasn't until the second week of their friendship that Piers plucked up sufficient courage to ask Jason about the scars on his body. "What happened? Your, er, scars?"

"These? I wish I could say I'd had an encounter with a man in a grey suit!"

"Huh?"

"A shark! Ha! No, I just picked up some souvenirs from an EOD in Afghanistan. Been given some shore leave for recuperation. My folks live in Monterey, so I've moved back in. Better than staying at Pendleton. But I like the surfing here, Monterey is so messy! You?"

"Here, Carmel. Mom works horses in the valley. Pa's in the Army. He's away a lot." It may have been brief, but Piers' response spoke volumes to the young Marine. He noted how quick his new surfing buddy was to change the subject.

"I was looking at your truck and stuff." Piers' keen eyes had taken in the blue and yellow custom wetsuit, the blue and yellow boards. And, of course, the beautiful banana yellow El Camino that Piers had also fallen in love with at first sight. "Er, you like blue and yellow then?"

"Hey, when you live, sleep and fight in olive green you get all the color you can when you have the chance. Guess blue and yellow's my thing, the sea and the sand."

"Oh, I like green." Piers said, looking embarrassed.

"Well just don't mix it with the blue then, Ok?"

"Ok.......Jason, can I take a photo? Um, of us. Would you mind? I brought my camera, it’s got a timer."

"Sure. How bout here? In front of the truck."

"Cool, hang on, let me set the timer, we got ten seconds.....smile!" Click!

****************************

**March 27, 2010:** Piers was back in Carmel to pack and say his farewells before joining the BSAA. By now, he and his father were barely speaking. But there was one person he had to say a special goodbye to. He went into the garage and took down the blue and yellow board from the rack. He walked past the dunes of Pebble beach, and on to Arrowhead Point. His first wave was a short ride. Jason's voice came back to him. _"Find that balance Piers, feel the water underneath you buddy."_ His second ride was longer. He got in several twists and turns before kicking out over the wave. _"Yeah, you got it now. Wheeee! Look at you! I'm getting stoked here just watching ya' man."_ Piers turned to look back at the empty beach. For a moment he hoped Jason might indeed be there, watching him. But that would never be, not in this lifetime.

****************************

**July, 2002:** As the days passed, Piers felt more confident talking to Jason.

"What's it like in the Marines? Really."

"It's like twenty three hours of boredom and then one hour that scares the hell outta' you. Like a high, waiting for that perfect wave, then whoosh! It hits ya' and you're screaming and hollering, laughing and pissing your pants. And when it stops you wanna' do it all over again."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a sniper, best in my rifle platoon. I have to be, I'm the platoon commander, ha, ha!"

Piers' eyes lit up. "I'm good at shooting, my Pa taught me. Even he says I've got a good eye and a smooth finger."

"How 'bout that! Being a marksman or a sniper is a specialized skill worth having. It gets you outta' all sorts routine shit, makes you a little bit special. You'd do well in the Corps."

Piers blushed. "Sorry, I'm destined for the Army."

"Destined?"

"It's tradition. The first male child in the family always goes in the Army. My Pa, his Pa and his Pa before."

"Jeez, that's some gig. You happy with that?"

"Never thought about it. It’s just sorta' expected I guess. My Pa's drilled it into me since I was a kid; the family tradition, the honor of service to our country, the honor of the family name."

"Poor you."

"Its Ok, seems natural really."

"What branch?"

"Oh, it has to be infantry.....I've read about the Green Berets, they seem really cool.

"Ha! They're Ok I suppose, but they're not Marines! You happy with second best?"

"I'm never gonna' be second best."

"That a family tradition too?"

"No, that's just me."

"Well, I'd better give you another surf lesson then Greenie. If you wanna' be as good as this Marine that is, ha, ha." Jason paddled away swiftly.

Piers followed, even though his arms ached, like they were falling out of their sockets. But he wasn't going to admit that to Jason; or to anyone else for that matter. It wasn't the Nivans way, and it wasn't his way. 'Suck it up Piers' he told himself.

****************************

**Fall 2013:** There was a second part to Chris' plan. Love would fix the soul, heal the heart, but he wanted to re-integrate Piers back into the BSAA as well. Some, even close colleagues, had found it hard to be in Piers' company post Lanshiang. Piers Nivans, the guy with the BOW arm, part J'avo, part ghost. It was hard to accept someone like that when you'd spent years battling the things, lost friends to them. Even Piers himself couldn't blame them. So an uneasy stalemate ensued. He kept a low profile and they kept a discrete distance. If it hadn't been for Chris' personal protection, he would have left, or been asked to. But Captain Redfield had made it personal, and few wanted to openly risk that confrontation.

So Chris needed a second line of attack, but what? Then he remembered the green folder that had been in Piers' personal belongings. Besides his treasured diary, and some personal mementos, there had been a number of photographs. Mostly of Chris himself; but one stood out because Chris wasn't in it. A pair of surfers, dressed in baggies, holding their boards upright, grinning like kids. They were stood in front of a yellow El Camino pick-up on a beach somewhere. Chris had recognized a young Piers Nivans as soon as he'd seen it. The full lips and hazel eyes, the pale brown hair and golden skin. He'd turned the picture over. On the back, in Piers' neat hand, was written,

_'Me and Jason, Carmel Bay, summer 2002......One day I'm gonna' have a yellow Camino!'_

Chris smiled in the shy, awkward way he had. If his Piers wanted a Camino, then he would have one.

****************************

**Fall, 2002:** In September, Jason returned to active duty, and Afghanistan. Whilst Piers went back to college. They wrote, every other week, then, over Christmas, the letters from Jason stopped. In the New Year a lawyer called at Piers' home. He had a letter for him. Piers recognized the handwriting straight away and his gut churned as the bile rose in his gullet. He had to sign for it, but he didn't open it until he was in the sanctum of his bedroom. His fingers trembled as he held the single sheet and began to read.....

_Hey Buddy! If you're reading this I won't be coming back. Bummer eh? But know I went doing something I loved and believed in, so no tears. Anyway, here's the good news. My three-fin wing surfboard is yours, I leave it to you Piers, look after her, treat her like the sea, like a lady. Now I know you'd like the Camino as well, but you're too young, ha, ha! Knowing you, and how single minded you are, you'll have one of your own before long, so don't sweat it, huh?_

_Watch out for those winter growlers I told you about. They'll suck you down and hold you there. And avoid that short choppy spring swell, it’s a killer on your arms and legs and not worth the ride. Take yourself to the rifle range instead. Nothing I can tell you about there hot shot, but the cross-wind conditions will be a good test, even for you._

_Just one last piece of advice Buddy. It's not something we ever talked about; you know we Marines have an image to maintain, the strong silent type, heh, heh. But you, you're a thinker and a bit of a loner...the sensitive type......you know what I'm saying, right? It's gonna' be hard for you in the army at times. They prefer team players. The military's got something called DADT, Don't Ask, Don't Tell. Read up on it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you are or you're not, just be prepared OK Buddy? Stay true to yourself; and be like the sea, learn to hide what's on the inside._

_Hang ten Piers, always be the best._

_Jason_

He put the letter down. Jason had said not to cry, and his father would have simply told him to 'Suck it up!' But his mother always told him "Piers, if you feel sad, you cry. If you don't all you'll feel is bitter." His mother, and the tears, won out....

****************************

**2017:** Piers put on the blue and yellow wetsuit and winced as all the suppressed memories came flooding back. Fifteen years later, and he was still telling himself to suck it up. He probably would be in another fifteen years time. If it wasn't for Chris by his side, he wouldn't have been there at all. They paddled out past the foam and waited. There it was! The knowledge, like the memories, suddenly returned. He watched the approaching wave with a keen eye, any second now and it would hit the sloping sea bed below and rear up.

"Now Babe!"

'This one's for you Jason.' Piers said to himself as he stood upright. He caught the curl and yelled exultantly as he brought one hand up in salute. "Semper Fi Marine, OORAH!"


	2. Cristobal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris briefs Alpha Team on his plans for Piers’ recovery. Some seem less keen on them than others, but the Captain has made his mind up. Piers is granted a childhood wish, and Finn Macauley gets a shock, or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve wanted to write about the origins of Cristobal for a while, since his first mention in 'Summer Days, Summer Nights’, and this is the perfect place, the story of Piers’ recovery post-Lanshiang.

**Summer and Fall, 2013:** Chris Redfield had found it hard to establish a routine when he got back from China. Not from Lanshiang, but the BSAA's medical facility in the municipality of Tianjin. It was where Piers Nivans had been taken when he was recovered from the sea. In the early days there Chris had followed every moment of Piers' medical investigation and analysis by Dr Kaison's specialist team. Sometimes sleeping in a chair or on a convenient couch so he could be on-hand as Piers passed through the successive stages of quarantine, analysis and diagnosis. It was an almost dreamlike existence for Chris, time lost it's meaning, Day and night merged into one; there was only a continuous 'now'. Strangely, it allowed his own mind to heal somewhat from the trauma of Edonia and terrible events of Lanshiang. His only conscious thoughts were of Piers, not himself. And this allowed his sub-conscience to go about it's self-repair unhindered. There'd been a mission debrief of course, conducted in-situ; on the boat during the search for Piers, and later in the medical facility. But Chris had refused to leave China without Piers, or at least knowing he would follow shortly.

But what was a waking dream for Chris had been a living nightmare for Piers. Always buttoned-up; exercising full control of his emotions. The physical and psychological trauma he'd suffered in the underwater facility off the coast of Lanshiang had been compounded by the medical and scientific examinations carried out at the facility in Tianjin. Layer by layer his defenses, his humanity, had been stripped away, until he felt as mentally naked as he was physically. Every bodily function was recorded, every waking thought questioned, every word uttered subjected to psychoanalysis. His environment was sterile, designed for ease of observation and examination rather than comfort or well being. It hadn't taken him long to feel he was a laboratory rat in some terrifying experiment. And, of course, there had been the issue of his right arm.

To Piers, the Doctors and Scientists studying him had remained largely anonymous inside their disposable white suits and face masks. The only person he recognized was his beloved Captain. His bulk unmistakeable, towering over most of the facility staff. Their time together was always brief, always monitored, filmed and analyzed. They usually shared meal times together, and occasional periods when Piers was feeling tired or being uncooperative. Dr Kaison and his team had no desire to be cruel to Piers, but it was hard to escape the fact that his time with Chris was used as a subtle carrot. A reward for good behavior. Piers had lived for those meetings, and so had his Captain....

****************************

**October 2013:** "Room 'shun!" Andy Walker shouted out as Chris Redfield entered the briefing room. He was closely followed by 2nd Lieutenant David Johansson. Dave had been Piers' No.2 whilst Chris was missing in Edonia; and now he was Chris' No.2 whilst Piers remained non-operational.

Chris sat down. "At ease Alpha, this is a family get together...we can skip the formalities."

"Oh Shit! The El Tee's got a load of folders under his arm...." whispered Carl to Ben. "....and folders mean individual work assignments Bro!" Carl shook his head.

"Ssh!...." Ben whispered back ".....Captain's gonna' speak."

Chris looked across at his team, engaging everyone in eye contact, making sure of their attention before he spoke. "Ok boys, this is about Piers. We've had the official welcome back party, the hangovers..." he glowered at Andy and Carl. ".....and the tears." he smiled at Finn. "Now the hard work begins; putting Piers back together."

"What do you mean Cap?" queried Andy, "He seems Ok to me."

"That's what he wants you all to think. You know Piers, suck it up, maintain that cool, calm collected persona at all costs, the tough outer shell. Well, it's false, it's just a paper-thin skin, like a flimsy veneer. You know most of what went down in China...." Chris swallowed, he didn't find it easy talking about Lanshiang himself. "What you don't know is what happened afterwards; after we found him. The three months Piers spent in the BSAA's medical facility in Tianjin. What they did to him there, what he did to himself. He's broken guys, mentally and physically. Just the last vestige of that tough shell is all that's holding him together." he let the words sink in. "And to be honest, I'm not far behind. Those six months in Edonia, when I lost you all. In Lanshiang where I lost an SOU to that bitch Radames. And then finally, I lost Piers again. But the big guy upstairs....." he briefly glanced upwards, ".....decided it wasn't his time."

Chris was silent for a moment whilst he marshaled his thoughts about how much to tell them. Fuck it! He made the decision. It would be everything. There would be no secrets in Alpha...they were his family.

"I have decided to put Piers back together since the dammed experts don't seem to know how to. I've got a plan, several in fact." Carl glanced at Andy and Chris caught the movement. "Don't worry guys. I'm not volunteering anyone. I don't think I need to....." but he looked at Carl and Andy as he said it. ".....and I sure could use your help. First thing is to re-integrate Piers into the BSAA. He's been declared non-operational by Command; on the advice of the fucking shrinks back in China. I intend to change that. But I want to keep him physically and mentally occupied until then. I want him back on base, discretely perhaps, but here nonetheless. I want him visible and accessible. I want people to understand that Piers does not pose a threat. I want Piers to know that he is understood and appreciated, by everyone. That's already started. I've opened up my suite in the Officer's Mess....for both of us....."

Andy shot Carl a surprised look. "......That's another part of the plan. He's under my care and protection; part of the deal with Command. But there's more to it than that. You know from Edonia, during my, er, disappearance, that it got personal for Piers. Um, very personal at times so I understand." Ben and Finn both nodded in confirmation. "Well, now it's personal for me too. I don't want there to be any rumors or gossip. It's official, you're hearing it from me....Piers and I are now partners."

"Captain?" Andy sounded incredulous.

"Yeh, I kinda' surprised myself. But if Piers is gonna' get back on the rails, and I'm not gonna' fall off them again, that's what's required." Chris scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry.....that makes it sound calculated, it's not, believe me. I _will_ make this work, because _he_ deserves it. End-of."

There was a murmur of conversation amongst the team. Chris half expected it, so he let it subside before he continued.

"So, listen up Alpha Team, we have a task, and it's this. We are going to find a 69 model El Camino that needs some restoration...."

"An old pick-up? How will a resto-job help the El Tee?" Andy sounded unconvinced.

"It's something that will tax Piers' mechanical and electrical skills, and, for personal reasons going back to his past, restore his own sense of worth and self-confidence at the same time." Chris presented it as a foregone conclusion, rather than a suggestion up-for discussion.

"Sounds cool." said Carl

Chris continued. "Dave and I have done some preparatory work, found specialist sites for engines, suspension, bodywork. And other sites for spares and accessories, that sort of thing. Now we need to bring it all together, and soon. Any questions so far?"

"Where's Lieutenant Nivans gonna' do this Captain?"

"I've booked some space where the motor club used to be, back of the MT hangar. Not the busiest place, but ideal for people to drop in as they pass by, just to say hello, or watch the progress. Put the word out that Captain Redfield would appreciate such interest."

"What's your timescale Cap? For finding a suitable truck?"

"I want options by Friday morning. There's an outline budget in each folder......Ok boys, that's it. Good hunting!" Chris smiled. As they all stood up to leave, Chris spoke again.

"Oh, and one other point. About Piers and me. If anyone has a problem with anything I've said this morning, stay behind and we'll discuss it. Entirely off the record; you know you can talk freely to me."

Andy looked surreptitiously at Carl, who shook his head and left. Andy hesitated, then followed the others out. Chris didn't see it. He was too busy looking at Dave Johansson who'd remained seated. Chris looked at him with a mixture of surprise and concern. "You got a problem then Dave? With me and Piers?"

Dave returned the penetrating gaze and swallowed hard. "Er, sorry, but yes Captain.....Um' does this mean I'm gonna' go back to being Alpha Three?"

Chris' face broke into relieved grin. "Ha! Nice one. To be honest I haven't thought it through that far Dave. As long as Piers remains non-operational you're Alpha Two. So you're good for the moment. But sometime, hopefully soon, we'll find you your own SOU, along with a promotion. How does that sound?"

"I'd rather stay on Alpha Captain."

"That's what Piers always says. Can't see the attraction myself...." Chris shook his head. ".....just a bunch of emotionally challenged misfits!"

Dave left the room and met up with Ben and Finn who'd been waiting for him in the corridor. "Jeez fellas, is he always that awesome?"

"Oh yes." said Finn, laughing. "Always! Even when I was a rookie."

Ben grinned and cuffed Finn playfully round the head. "You still _are_ the rookie, remember? Heh, heh! C'mon, let's get searching."

"I think it's just so romantic....." said Finn as they headed for the stairs. "Cap'in finding Lieutenant Nivans, rescuing him from under the sea, bringing him home. And now they're together, and the Cap'in's taking care of him."

Ben stopped and looked at Finn directly. "He has to Finn. Don't you see? Really it's El Tee who is the Captain's savior. Without him he'd be just as lost as ever he was in Edonia."

"You mean one can't exist without the other?" said Dave.

"No, not as whole people. They fulfill each other somehow." Ben replied slowly, he wasn't quite certain he understood it properly himself.

"It's kinda'' weird." said Dave.

"It's love...." said Finn, with his silly grin, ".....sure, that's what it is."

****************************

**November 2013:** The room was chilly. Chris never seemed to bother having the heating on, even in winter. Piers shivered. It could have been the cold, but then he shivered a lot these days. The memories and thoughts that jostled for attention in his mind were still raw. They were both sat in Chris' office. Apart from his suite, it was one of the few places on base where they could talk together privately. But this morning Chris seemed nervous. He was frowning and kept checking his watch. Piers was about to comment when there came the loud honking of a car horn from outside. It was like some sort of signal. Chris looked at his watch again, and abruptly the frown turned into a smile. He took something out of his desk drawer and stood up.

"Piers, I got something for you. Something you always wanted."

"I already got it...you."

"Um, yes, well, consider this a little bit extra then."

"A dog?"

"No. I don't do pets. You can't have ties like that in our line of work."

Piers pouted. "A new anti material rifle?"

"What's wrong with the old one? No! Something....something more personal."

"Doesn't get more personal than a new AMR. I give in....those are the only things I want....Oh wait! Is it Alpha Two? Am I operational?"

"Sorry Ace, you're still non-ops.....No, this is something from your past."

"How past?" Piers replied guardedly, he didn't like the past much anymore.

"This." Chris took something out from behind his back and gave it to Piers. A bright yellow die-cast car in a box.

"A toy car, um, thanks Chris. Just what I always wanted.....when I was five! When you said past....."

"No! Look at it properly. It's a.....?"

"A 69 El Camino....Oh, OH! I get it, you saw that photo in my folder, of Jason and me."

"Yeh, you wrote on the back you'd have an El Camino one day. Jason, was he a good friend? You looked so happy together."

"Yes, he _was_ , a very good friend..... _._ " Piers lapsed into silence.

Chris had caught the emphasis, and the brittleness in Piers' speech. He knew he was treading on thin ice, so he quickly changed the subject back to the toy car. "It's even got the little surfboards in the back, see? The um, the real one's outside. You wanna' take a look?"

"Wha..!?" Piers rushed to the window. There, on a car trailer hitched to Ben's SUV , sat a tired looking El Camino. Well, most of one. Ben was sat in the driver's seat of his vehicle, with Finn riding shotgun. They both lent out of their windows and gave a thumbs-up.

"Whad'ya' think Ace?"

To be honest, Piers was almost speechless, but he couldn't resist a jibe. "It's, um, it's not quite like the model."

Chris grinned, that was the old Piers. "No, it needs a bit of TLC. Just like us eh? Oh, and an engine...and a transmission. But otherwise it's all there.....mostly. I thought it would make a great project for you, ya know, whilst you....."

"Whilst I what? Recover? Become _accepted_ again?"

Chris' heart sank. As quick as his old partner had come, he'd gone. "No, whilst _we_ recover. I'm in this with you Piers, for the long run. Believe me." Chris hugged him tight. "C'mon Ace, let's go take a closer look. The boys have got some options for engines and shifts priced up. Basically the more oomph, the more dinero. You get to decide."

Piers had seen the look of concern in Chris' eyes and realized he'd probably just sounded ungrateful. Damm! They were both still so fragile. He forced a weak smile. "That figures. This is all part of some cunning plan of yours, isn't it?"

"Ok, you got me. Thing is, this one's gonna' work!"

Piers looked out of the window again. With Chris' arm around his shoulder and the warmth and the scent emanating from his body he suddenly felt safe, loved. It was hard not to smile; Chris' faith and enthusiasm were infectious.

"First time for everything...." Piers said out loud as he took in the view of the sad looking vehicle outside. He cocked his head and squinted, imagining it restored, gleaming in pristine condition. '.....and your name will be Cristobal.' he said to himself.

****************************

Ben and Finn approached the looming bulk of No.5 hangar on foot. The Williamsport base had been home to an Army Air Force training school for bomber crews in the Second World War. All the hangars were vast. They waved to the pair of patrolling M.P.s who nodded their heads in return. They carried their Heckler & Kochs at the low-ready position. Ben smiled grimly. It was funny how the police foot-patrols had changed just lately in the vicinity of No.5 hangar. Always in pairs and at the ready. Everyone had noticed, but no one had said a word. It was obviously in response to Piers' presence; Command was not taking any chances. Ben knew Piers would be aware of it too. It must have been hurtful after all he'd done for the BSAA. Finn seemed to have read Ben's mind. "Poor El Tee, it's like he's a prisoner."

They entered through a small door set in one of the massive sliding doors. Most of the hangar was in darkness. But beyond the rows of Humvees and assorted dozers and other combat vehicles, at the back of the hangar, the overhead gantry lights cast a yellowish glow.

As they approached the area there was a sudden blinding light and a loud crackling sound. A smell like brimstone hung heavy in the still air. The intense blue light burst again with a noise like a whip crack, shadows danced on the walls behind, a figure, crouching.

"Holy Mother!" Finn crossed himself rapidly. "It's true then, he has got an electric arm!" He gripped Ben tightly.

The blue light and harsh noise erupted again and the smell became much stronger. They could see a figure to the rear of the El Camino, its back to them. As if sensing their presence it turned around; revealing a large dull gray mask. A square of black glass completely obscured the wearer's face. Finn jumped. "Feck!"

Piers put the electric welding gun down and pushed the heavy mask off his face. "Hi guys! Thought someone was there. Come to see the monster?" Ben grinned in relief; for a moment Finn's panic had been catching.

Piers stood up and put out his left hand; something he'd been forcing himself to do lately.....since...

Ben ignored it. Instead he took Piers' right arm with both his hands. "Hi El Tee, it's good to see you Sir, it's been a while."

Finn waved from behind his buddy." "Um, Hello Sir."

Piers frowned and then offered the rookie his right hand "It's Ok, it won't bite you Finn!"

Finn blushed, then stepped forward and hugged Piers as he grinned his silly grin. "S, sorry Sir, it's just people talk, about, er, about it...." he finished lamely.

"What? Oh, you mean this? Piers pointed his right index finger into the air. It glowed briefly and a tiny spark leapt from the tip. **Fzzzt!** "It's good for spot-welding though Finny."

Ben laughed as Finn jumped again. "We miss you Sir. Since your return we don't see you in canteen anymore, or the gym."

"I use Chris' kitchen most times. It saves all the embarrassing encounters."

Finn's eyes opened wide. "So you really are sharing the Cap'in's suite, with the Cap'in in it, like the Cap'in said?"

"Oh Finn, you're beginning to sound like me! Well, the old me; Captain this, Captain that. Yes, we're sharing, just about everything. I couldn't do it on my own. Not after....not yet." Piers' shoulders sagged, "It's too soon, it may never be......"

"It will Sir, just give it time, don't give up hope." interrupted Ben, putting his hands on Piers' shoulders. "Remember Edonia? You never gave up hope then did you?"

Piers looked up. "Thanks Ben. But there were times, dark times, after you left."

"Well, we're all here now Sir. That's what matters, nothing else."

"Hmm, but where are Andy and Carl? I haven't seen them since my _welcome_ do." Ben and Finn could sense the irony in Piers voice "In fact I don't get many visitors at all apart from the occasional pair of curious MP's come to see the _tame_ B.O.W. H &Ks loaded, fingers itching! Sometimes I just freeze, 'cos I'm terrified they'll loose one off if I so much as wave."

Ben was almost too embarrassed to reply. "I'm sorry El Tee, it shouldn't be like that."

"Perhaps not.....but it is!"

"Er, yeh, perhaps the Boss can have a word?"

"He has, but it's a Command decision apparently. I guess Major Valentine's playing things by the book."

"Oh, she's a Colonel now. Didn't you know? She got promoted last week."

"No, I'm outta' the loop on most things, unless Chris tells me."

"He probably forgot; you're the Captain's priority now. Anyway, about Andy and Carl. Um, Carl likes to eat at home nowadays. His wife's expecting. She's a bit stressed out I guess, wants him home more. You know how it is." It sounded like the poor excuse it was.

"And Andy?"

"Ah, er, Andy has some problems right now." Ben flushed a little.

"He always has problems. Anything I can help with?"

"Um, you're the problem Sir. Well, you and the Captain."

"Why?" Piers' voice suddenly sounded cold

"He said he doesn't like gays." said Finn. The words had tumbled out, and he turned bright red.

"Finn!" Ben gave his buddy a sharp look. "Sorry El Tee, what he means is Andy's not happy about gays in the service. It's not that he hates gays as such. He worries about maintaining discipline in a military environment, showing favoritism. You know, the usual arguments."

"I see. And does he think the Captain and I would be like that? Has he said anything to him?"

"No, not as far as I know. He's trying not to make it an issue Sir, unless it becomes one."

"Well, you can tell him from me it won't! And you can also tell him that if he mentions it to the Captain right now, he'll be looking for a new SOU......after he wakes up in hospital." Ben and Finn looked aghast. "I mean it! The Captain is very focussed at the moment. Oh shit! This is hard to explain. Look, it's not just about me guys, although you might think it is. Chris is a real mess too, he could easily turn, even against an old friend. Tell Andy I appreciate his concerns, even though I think they're unfounded. Tell him to come and see me. I have a lot of respect for Andy, his opinion is important; but I'd like to show him he's wrong. Will you do that for me Ben?"

"Of course Sir, anything."

"Good, thanks......Now, is someone gonna' ask me about this old truck? I've been busting my ass on it this past fortnight. The suspension's fixed, new brake pipes. It's ready to take the engine and transmission. They're on their way. But finding trim has been a real bitch. If only I could get off base, visit some auto salvage yards."

"Er, why don't you?" asked Finn.

"I think...no, _Chris_ thinks it's best I stay here for now. Until I get the all clear from the Docs....."

"Are you still being tested then El Tee?"

"Yes Ben, everyday they sample my blood, my urine, even my...."

Ben blushed. "Oh, I see, what a pain."

"Your what?" enquired Finn, who hadn't understood.

Piers rolled his eyes. "My S-H one T rookie! In case I'm turning ham on rye into electricity.......like this." **Zzapp!** Another small spark jumped from the end of Piers' hand and Finn Macauley jumped a split second later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Piers owning a yellow El Camino originally comes from a line in a Lucinda Williams Country song ‘Lake Charles’
> 
> "We used to drive  
> Through Lafayette and Baton Rouge  
> In a yellow El Camino  
> Listening to Howling Wolf.”
> 
> I thought it would be the sort of car a young ‘surfer' Piers, would have wanted as a kid, and so now he’s got one!


	3. Re-dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy apologises, Finn fakes it, Chris gets confused and Piers......well, Piers realises that the best person to put him back together is....read on! The concluding chapter.

Piers was working underneath _Cristobal_ on a creeper, connecting the drive shaft to the differential. He saw the two pairs of legs approaching, one with an easy, measured stride, the other hesitant, always half a pace out of step. As they got nearer, Piers looked closely at the boots. One pair was scuffed and dirty, the other shiny as a pin. He called out in greeting. "Andy, Finn! Good to see you guys. Just let me finish tightening up here.....Gnnhh, yeh, that should do it." He slid out from below the truck and smiled grimly; his face streaked with sweat and grease.

Andy instinctively put out a strong hand to help him up. "Good to see you too Sir. Um, my apologies, I haven't seen much of you lately. Ben told me to drop by. He said you _missed_ me." Finn giggled. Andy looked down, somewhat shamefaced. It was then he realized it was Piers' right hand he was holding. "Oh!"

"And I told you it doesn't bite...." said Finn smugly. "....see!"

Andy tried to release his own grip, only for Piers to tighten his. "Rookie's right Sergeant, it doesn't bite; unless someone upsets me." Then he let go; he'd made his point.

Andy scratched his neck nervously, then looked Piers in the face. "I'm sorry El Tee." he said it softly. Alpha's sergeant wasn't used to being sorry.

"Apology accepted Andy, we won't mention it again." Piers gave another tired smile. "So guys, what do you think? Got the new engine over there, a re-conditioned short-block V8." he indicated the large lump of metal sat on a nearby bench.

"What size?" asked Andy, glad to change the subject.

"A 350, the price of a 396 was way too much, especially with everything else to go with it, up-rated transmission, suspension, etcetera, etcetera."

Andy ran his hands over the engine. "Well, it looks the business Sir, really sweet. Finn says you need some trim though. I'm not doing anything today, fancy a ride out? Go visit some salvage yards?"

"You serious? I'd love too, but I'm meant to be confined to base. Command's orders, although I've yet to see anything officially in writing. The Captain is really pissed about it, and so am I."

Andy grinned. "Since when has Alpha followed orders? That's why I brought Finn along. He has to be useful for something, bless him." Finn grinned. "Give him your overalls to put on El Tee. Finny, give the Lieutenant your jacket. That's it; good job you're both about the same size." Andy looked at them critically for a moment. "Hmm, it needs something else....." he snapped his fingers. "I got it! Swap a beanie for a shemagh."

"What!" They both spoke at the same time, and they both sounded horrified.

"Give Finn your shemagh to wear Sir. As a disguise!" Andy had already removed Finn's knitted hat.

Piers handed it over reluctantly, his fingers loathe to let go of his good luck talisman even as Finn reached out. The hairs on the back of Piers' neck bristled, he had a bad feeling about this. "DON'T lose it!" he said coldly.....

Finn took it shyly, but he couldn't help breath in its scent as he put it around his neck; cinnamon, sandalwood, Piers....

Once Andy was satisfied with their appearance, he discussed the subterfuge. "Just walk straight to the Officer's Mess Finn. No detours en-route, for anything. Oh, and don't get into any conversations......"

Piers gave a bitter laugh. "No problem there, no one wants to talk to me these days."

Andy continued. "......and when you get inside the suite, lock the door and stay there until we get back."

"Yes Andy."

"Do NOT let anyone in Finn, do you understand?" Piers reiterated the advice.

Finn saluted. "None shall pass Sir, don't worry."

Piers looked at Andy, who shrugged. "It's no worse than any other of Alpha's plans El Tee."

"Hmm, I _was_ hoping for something slightly better. Chris will go ape if he finds out......"

****************************

Piers scanned the vicinity carefully. He didn't want to run into an M.P. patrol. It seemed clear; so he quickly got into Andy's pick-up.

"Where to then Finn?" Andy laughed.

"There's Lamphere's Salvage, out at Monroe, they're very good, and Van's at Leroy, that's on the way. They're a little ways off, do you mind?

"Sure, no problem El Tee."

"Good, then we can chat on the way. I want to catch up on all the gossip, and some rumors I've been hearing."

"Oh, Ok."

Piers pulled the beanie down tight over his head as they approached the main gate. "Wave El Tee, Finn always waves to the M.P.s."

"What? Why?"

Andy shrugged his shoulders. "You know Finn, nature's soft touch."

"He's a good kid, with a kind heart; Alpha's caring side. He'll make a good soldier one day."

"I know, I just wish he'd hurry up!"

Piers duly waved and they passed through the gate without incident. Andy headed north for Leroy. About 5 miles from the base they passed through thick pine woods, it was a popular place for picnickers and hikers. "Pull up Andy, that rest area ahead. We need to talk, properly." Andy did as Piers instructed. He didn't say anything, he'd been expecting it since they'd left the base.

Piers turned and looked Andy straight in the eye. "Have you got a problem Andy? With the Captain and me being gay?"

"Ahh! I guess the rookie's been blabbing, huh? Yes, there's a problem. It's nothing personal Sir, I'm not homophobic. I just don't believe gays and the military mix. It's something that's been drummed into me since I joined up. So it's more a..." Andy struggled to find the right words. ".....more a matter of principle."

Piers rolled his eyes.

Andy recognized the response. "Ha! Yeh, I know, how ironic, Sergeant Andy Walker having principles."

"Look, I'll level with you Andy, I've been gay since I was thirteen, I was gay in the Army and I'm gay in the BSAA. Have you ever had cause to doubt my capability, mistrust my advice, refuse my orders?"

"No Sir."

"Yes, I've always loved the Captain, from the first time I saw him. But I never said anything, never made an advance. It was something deeply personal. Whilst he was missing, in Edonia, I used to dream he would respond. But it wasn't until after Lan..." Piers couldn't say the word. "....until later, that it happened. It was his choice, I didn't simply make him love me in return for my affection. I wanted it, but I didn't make him."

"So what happened over in China Sir? No one will tell us, not even the Captain."

Piers went pale. "No, I can't tell you Andy. First, it’s classified, but more than that I just can't, not yet. Neither Chris nor I are over it yet. That's what all this is about, us becoming partners, his plans. Please don't ask, not until we're ready.....I'm sorry, it's just....." Piers choked-up.

"Hey! It's Ok Sir, but I want to understand. I don't read people's emotions like you and the others. I follow orders, I give orders, simple as that. Shit, I can't even read my own emotions half the time. But you two being an item! It's come as a helluva' shock."

"Thanks Andy, and I know you'd have the Captain's too. For now, just let us show you things won't change on Alpha, at least not for the worst. I believe they'll be better. Chris needs stability. If I can give him that it will benefit all of us. Will you let me try? I don't want to lose you on the team, and I know Chris wouldn't, but don't make him choose. He's committed himself to our relationship. You know him, you've known him longer than most. You know he won't change his mind on something like that.

"No, not Chris Redfield, he can be a stubborn SOB."

"Ha, he'd take that as a complement Andy."

"Heh, heh, he would too."

"Then give us a chance to prove that principle of yours wrong; that gays and the military can mix."

Andy was silent for a while, weighing things up in his mind. "Ok Sir, I'll say nothing for the time being. We'll see how it goes when you're back on the team, like you said. Lieutenant Johansson's a great guy, and a dammed good soldier, but we miss you, we all want you back."

"By supporting Chris and me now, you'll be helping to achieve that. It's what we all want. Deal?" Piers put his hand out......his right hand.

Andy smiled ruefully. "You know me El Tee. Normally I'm a betting man, but I think the odds are stacked against me this time." he shook Piers' hand firmly. "Ok, it's a deal....on one condition."

"You're making conditions!"

"Look El Tee, all the boys know my views, I'm their Sergeant. I need something to tell them why I'm holding fire on my principles."

"You mean something to save your own face!"

"Well, if it helps; but it's your face I'm more concerned about."

Piers raised an eyebrow. "Go on Andy, I'm intrigued."

"The Captain wants you visible, right? But you're hiding away. You've gotta' do more Sir, to help the Captain help you. You're pulling against each other, not together, that's not the Alpha way."

"People know where I am, they can find me.....if they want to."

"No, that's just it Sir. I don't think they should come to you, you should go to them, be more proactive."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I know you've got this resto job, and that's fine as far as it goes, one of the Captain's better plans, heh, heh! But if you’re not working in the hangar, you're nowhere to be seen, discretely, subtly or however else you and Cap want to play it. Why don't you come to the gym once in a while? Eat in the canteen now and then? Remind people that you're here, that you aren't going away."

"It's not that simple Andy."

"Bullshit Sir! That doesn't sound like the Lieutenant Nivans I knew in Edonia. You had one aim there, to find the Captain. You didn't let anything stand in your way. Now you seem to be looking for excuses."

"Does all the team think that?"

"People are wary of upsetting you and the Captain. I know, I did, and I've said I'm sorry. But the boys look up to you as an example. We don't know all that happened after Lanshiang and we understand it's personal. But we do wonder where our old El Tee has gone. And the Captain's changed too. It's like we're only getting half the story all the time. Alpha never used to have secrets, now they seem to be everywhere. The Captain will go ballistic if he discovers this one."

"Leave the Captain to me Andy. I take full responsibility, don't worry about that. As for the rest, let me think about what you've said. I'm making no promises, but tell the guys I understand their concerns, they're Chris' and mine as well. We're on unfamiliar ground, all of us. It's gonna' take time, that's all I can say for now."

"Thanks Sir, I'll pass it on. And talking of time, shall we press on and find these parts? I gotta' hot date tonight....."

"Well, principled man that you are, I hope she's single this time."

"I don't know, haven't asked her yet." Andy grinned as he pulled back onto the road. "Oh, by the way, we're running a sweep on Carl's baby. If it's a girl, a boy, or twins. Minimum stake $10. And there's an accumulator, you know, for day of birth, time, baby's weight, color of its eyes."

"Andy! You know what I think of gambling on the team."

"Yeah, but technically you're not on it at the moment, are you?"

Piers sighed. "$10 you said?"

****************************

Finn made it to the Officer's Mess without incident and, having checked the coast was clear, took the service lift up to the top floor. It felt warm inside the suite after the long walk back from the hangar. He took Piers' overalls off, folded them carefully and put them on the counter that separated the lounge from the small kitchenette. Then he looked around the apartment properly; his mouth open in awe. It was so much bigger than his single room in the barrack block. He walked into the bedroom, it was filled by the large double-bed. Finn ran his hand over the coverlet. This was the bed where Cap'in and Piers...... He blushed deep crimson at the thought.

He noticed a small bottle on the utilitarian bedside table. It had pale green glass in its base, which made the liquid inside look green too. Finn picked it up and read the black lettering on the front. _KENNETH_ _COLE_ , and underneath, in pale green, _REACTION_. Finn smiled, he recognized the bottle, he'd seen one exactly like it in Lieutenant Nivans' room in Edonia. He took off the silver top and sniffed. Mellon, apple, lemon, lime. It was Cap'in! Finn loosened the shemagh and sprayed some under his chin and around his neck. Then he sprayed a little on the underside of his wrists and rubbed them together He'd seen his Mam do that. She said the heat of the wrists made the scent stronger.

The room was hot, the smell of Piers' shemagh and the Captain's cologne seemed to increase in intensity as he sat down on the bed. His soft green eyes blinked drowsily. In no time at all he was fast asleep.....

....."Piers? Are you in here? Damn, what a morning! Nothing but non-stop arguments with Command. Jill's going through things like a new broom, it feels like I've been out on ops. I'm gonna' grab a shower. Piers? Are you awake?" Chris quickly stripped by the side of the bed. As he stood naked in a pile of clothes he sniffed the air. "Piers? Have you been hitting my cologne again? I thought you'd got past that. Hey, don't hide under that shemagh, unless you're too embarrassed to show your face....Piers? Dammit, answer me! Piers, shit! Are you Ok? What the fu.....Macauley!?"

Finn couldn't believe his eyes as he rubbed the sleep from them. He took in the view of the large naked figure looming over him. "Oh, Cap'in! Am I dreaming?"

"Does this feel like a dream?"

"Ow!" Finn rubbed his shoulder.

"Where's Piers, er, Lieutenant Nivans? What have you done with him? And I want a better answer than your last one."

"Um, which one was that?"

"This one...."

"Ow!" Finn rubbed his other shoulder. "Captain, would you put some clothes on please? It's distracting me, I can't think straight."

"No! Now, where is he?"

"Oww!" Finn rubbed both his shoulders this time. "The Lieutenant's gone out with Sergeant Walker, they've gone off base looking for car parts and he's disguised as me and I'm disguised as him and they told me not to let anyone in, and I said I wouldn't, but you've got a key I suppose, so you did get in, and I wasn't to tell although I'm telling you now, and they both smelt so nice and then I felt so warm and sleepy and, and please don't hit me again and...."

"Stop, stop! Alright, I'll put something on, then you tell me again. In short, easily understood, sentences this time."

"Er, Cap'in....."

Chris sighed. "Yes Finn?"

"Your, er, your shorts are on front to back, there's buttons down your....."

"Arrghh!"

****************************

Finn was watching the TV when Piers and Andy returned, hunched in the chair, arms around his knees. He seemed very relieved to see them. He grabbed his beanie and jacket from Piers, mumbled something about the shemagh, the bedroom and the Captain, then fled. Andy went after him. Piers went into the bedroom, his shemagh was there, safe and sound, laying on top of a pillow. He also noticed some of Chris' clothes on top of the laundry basket. So, the Captain had been back and he must have found Finn. No wonder the rookie looked so pale and nervous on their return. Oh well, the shit would undoubtedly hit the fan later. But right now he had a more pressing concern; because of what Andy had said during their talk.

He opened the drawer of the bedside table and took out one of his most treasured possessions. His journal from Edonia, his Analog. As he sat down on the bed he kissed the tattered and worn leather cover, then opened it at the final entry:

_Edonia, Saturday June 29th, 2013:_

_You remember when I first joined the BSAA I told you I was looking for a cause? Truth is I'm no longer sure I ever found it. But what I did find was you. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps you were the cause all along? And now by finding you all I've done is to put you in jeopardy once more. So, here and now, I re-dedicate my life. Not to the BSAA, not to some idealistic cause, but to you Captain. Because you're more worthy in my eyes. Oh, I know you'll serve them, like you always have, faithfully, loyally, whatever the personal cost. But from now on my own life is forfeit, yours is more important._

_You've always had my heart, now you have my life as well. There's nothing left for me to give. I have a terrible sense of foreboding about this mission to China.......I love you Captain Christopher Redfield, always have, always will......remember that._

_Piers_

Piers put the diary down. That was it! Re-dedication! He knew what he had to do now, and he needed to do it quickly. Finish what he'd started back in Edonia. Chris had done his best, God knows. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough unless it had Piers' co-operation, no, more than that....unless it had Piers' total and abiding commitment. They were two, no one could achieve what they both needed to achieve. A spiritual and mental unity. The physical was easy, but it had to be so much more than that. And now it was down to Piers to get them there. For all his strength and endurance, Chris had reached the limits of his ability. Andy was right, now it was Piers' turn to shoulder the load, to do 'his bit'. Piers knew he had to sacrifice himself once again for Christopher Redfield. As he had done in Lanshiang and Edonia before that, for only then would they both be saved.

He had to let go of the past; like letting Finn take his shemagh. He must resume self-control, take charge of himself and serve Chris. He had to bury his own fears, suppress the problems, suck it up. If he could make Chris happy and content once more, then he would find his own fulfillment.

****************************

"I thought you'd be angry."

"I was, with Finn. Poor kid. I had to apologize to him when I'd calmed down. You owe him an apology too. Getting him involved in this hair-brained scheme of Andy's. I thought our sergeant had been acting strange around me these past few weeks. Now I know why."

Piers thought it best to let sleeping bears lie on the subject of Andy Walker. He looked at Chris. "So, are you angry with me as well?"

Chris sighed deeply. "No, I don't want to get angry with you. I want to understand, I want to help. I'd probably have gone AWOL long before this."

"You wouldn't have injected yourself with C-virus in the first place....."

"Who knows? Point is you're here, and I'm with you. That's all that matters now."

"You sure?"

"Well, Command doesn't know. But Eric Simms is asking where your samples for today are."

"Tell him I'm a sniper, I can hold it in. Fuck it! I'll tell him myself."

"Whoa, easy tiger. Eric's one of the good guys, leave him to me, Ok?"

"Alright."

Chris looked at Piers keenly. "You've changed today, there's a spark that wasn't there yesterday. You got more than spares from a salvage yard today. Wanna' fill me in?"

"I had a long chat with a man of principle."

"Who, Andy? Ha, you mean he's succeeded where I've failed?"

"No, I wouldn't be here at all without you. He has a different perspective, that's all. Made me think differently. I'm gonna' try and draw a line under the past, play to my strengths. And I'm gonna' do what I set out to do when I found you in Eskovar, before....before we were interrupted. You need fixing too Captain, and that's _my_ job. I got my dearest wish, your love. Now it's time to start returning the favor." Piers caught the look in Chris' eyes. "Yeah, I know. It won't be easy, there'll be setbacks, for both of us. But I'm dammed if I'm not gonna' try. You, we, deserve it."

"Wow! You sure? I don't want you hurting yourself, you know, running before you can walk and all that. Besides, I'm tougher than you think."

"No, no you're not, not on your own. But together, we're unbeatable. I'm re-dedicating myself to you Chris. Like I said in my diary, remember? That's the only way we'll both find salvation. Put the past behind us, look forward, not back....two as one. And now, instead of gawping, how 'bout a kiss? I haven't had one all day, and I missed it."

"I missed it too...."

"That was the right answer!"

****************************

They ate in the Officer's Club that evening, at Piers' suggestion. The buzz of table conversation stopped briefly when they entered. 'Maurice', the Maitre'D, aka Rick from Brooklyn and not French at all, ushered them theatrically to a quiet table, "Ziss way Messieurs." and after a few minutes, the background murmur resumed. A few friends waived greetings from across the restaurant during their meal, but otherwise they were left alone, which suited them perfectly. And although they were both rather nervous, it was a small first step. There would be others, bigger ones.

The next morning Piers joined Chris and Alpha in the gym. Chris smiled encouragingly and Andy gave him a thumbs up. Piers wasn't wearing BSAA kit. He wouldn't until he was officially reinstated. Instead he wore his own gym gear. Black shorts and a particularly revealing cut-off shirt. He'd decided he wasn't going to hide the scars on the right hand side of his body from Alpha any more. There would be no more secrets. He turned his music player on and put his earphones in. He wasn't going to be loud either, but he was certainly proud. He was Piers Nivans, his Captain's Ace.

He would adapt, improvise, overcome. Piers smiled to himself, the irony was not lost on him. His father's stern advice from his childhood had eventually proved useful. But would it be too late? He knew it wouldn't be easy, there would undoubtedly be hard times, continuing medical tests, further scientific studies. Command still had to be won over, there might even be reverses. But with the love of his Captain anything was possible. Love and be loved.

A re-dedication. It sounded like a good plan, for both of them. Piers would give it his best shot. He was good at shooting, best in the BSAA.


End file.
